spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger is the Leader of the Girls and the girlfriend of Stan in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. For Wendy's role in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'', see Call Girl. For Wendy's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Captain Wendy, Ice Sniper Wendy, Angel Wendy, Shieldmaiden Wendy and Call Girl. Appearance Wendy usually wears a pink beret, purple jacket with a navy blue trim, navy blue gloves, and yellow pants. Wendy also has long black hair. When the girls including Wendy are recruited, she wears armor. Quests Given *Heading North *Unplanned Parenthood Prominence *Recruit the Girls - Gives the player the quest of finding out whether Monica Ryland is a two-faced bitch. *Pose as Bebe's Boyfriend - With Bebe and Red, catch Monica in the act. *Unplanned Parenthood - Gives the player the quest and takes the player to the abortion clinic. *Heading North - Asks the player to translate the records and promises to help if he succeeds. *Beat Up Clyde - Participate in the siege on Clyde's fortress. She is hurt and will give the player a Superhero Badge if he commands Butters to heal her. Role When the New Kid is told to recruit the girls, he is taken to Girls headquarters where he meets Wendy and the girls. Since the New Kid can't talk, Annie tells her for him. Wendy says that she and the girls will play with the boys, until he does a favor for her. They are under the suspicion that Monica Ryland is a two-faced bitch, but need the New Kid to pose as Bebe's boyfriend to find out for himself. When that quest is over, Wendy gives the New Kid a new quest to check the abortion records over at the clinic to see who the two-faced bitch really is. To make the New Kid go under cover, as a girl, they give him a makeover. The New Kid then enters the abortion clinic and checks to see the records. He then shows the records to Wendy, but it turns out that they're written in another language. The final quest she gives is to get them translated. He then shows the records to Cartman and the others at the Elven Kingdom. Cartman tells everyone that he's seen this language before, in the Kingdom to the North and the New Kid heads over there to get the records translated by the Minister of Montreal. When all of that is over, Wendy and girls read the translated document and find out that they belong to Nancy Turner, showing that the two-faced bitch was really Heidi Turner. Wendy and the girls soon forgave Heidi, thanked the New Kid for serving them well, and agreed to join to boys to fight Clyde. During the fight, she gets injured and the New Kid summons Butters to help heal her. Wendy then rewards him with a Superhero Badge. Facebook Messages Gallery W898164978 o.jpg|Character Card Wendy stick of truth.png|Wendy before the siege on Clyde's Fortress. Wendy girls hideout.jpg|Wendy at the girls' hideout. Wendy kids park.jpg|Wendy with Red and Bebe at the kids' park, angry at Monica for being a two-faced bitch. Wendy girls hideout-01.jpg|Wendy in her chair at the Pleases and Sparkles Club. Girls abortion records.jpg|The girls looking over the translated abortion records. Wendy Annie beat up clyde.jpg|"We're gonna cream you!" The Girls scrapped profile picture.jpg|Wendy and the girls' original friend icon. Trivia * A picture of Wendy can be found as a junk item in Stan's room. * If Douchebag commands Butters to heal her in "Beat Up Clyde", Douchebag then receives a special reward from Wendy. * Wendy, along with Bebe, Red, Allie Nelson, Monica and Annie Knitts are the only members of the Girls to have major roles. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart Category:4th Graders Category:Female characters Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Heroes